The Journal of Draco Malfoy
by Serpent-Tears
Summary: Draco has a journal that he starts writing in and starts tutoring Ginny Weasley. Find out the truth and secrets of Draco Malfoy in the somewhat comical fanfiction. (p.s no beta so deal with the grammar errors)


October 20th  
  
- I am Draco L. Malfoy. Er well now that we got that cleared up. I'd like to say some stuff about me and how I got this journal. Well first off my dearest mum got it for me before I left to Hogwarts I just didn't write in it because I was to lazy or I thought it was stupid. But now im just completely and udderly bored so I decided to write in it from now on or whenever I feel like it. She gave me this because she thinks I bottle my feelings up. I mean really what the hell does she think im going to do tell those twits Crabbe and Goyle all what im thinking. Worse yet Pansy? Uh I don't think so that would be the worst mistake of my life.  
  
I can't trust anyone, and if I did trust someone it wouldn't be those twits they'd go off and tell all the teachers im loony like Luna Lovegood except with evil schemes and all those wonderful things that go through my head.  
  
Or on the other hand they could laugh themselves silly, and then when they saw my face shut up and go off and tell teachers which in all the other cases I still can't trust people they would go of telling the teachers but to hell with that.  
  
Well lets see.....I have platinum blond hair, stormy steal eyes, Im around 6 foot or so, I have a good build from playing Quidditch, my hair falls to about my mid cheek or so (my mother thinks it gets in my eyes to much and that I should cut it). Hm lets see all these little prat girls think im just some big bad crazy hott Slytherin Sex god, but see the big bad crazy Slytherin thing is true but the sex god part of it is not. Really i've only had a shag about 3 times anyways..Some people think its a bit disgusting that I have my left eyebrow pierced, me on the other hand i think its sort of what makes chicks think im "bad" other than my dad being a death eater and me so cruel at times. I also have this little tattoo that no one see thankfully on my lower stomach of the a dark mark. No im not a death eater and I don't ever plan on being one. I just like how it looks. My father on the other hand the muggle hating, half blood disgusted, killing muggle born wizards and witches was a death eater. Well really still is. He still sends me a note or two sometimes saying "the time is coming" " be prepared' "do not disappoint me" blah blah. Last I heard of him he was somewhere near South Italy hiding from the Aurors.  
  
He wasn't a horrible father at the least I mean at times I miss him. But I suppose thats what the scum gets.  
  
Er well im off to bed, did i mention im the head boy? Comes with all sorts of uh whats that word.....GOSH what is that bloody word.. extras? Er thats not it but anyways..off I go.  
  
October 25th  
  
Today Professor Snape told us that some of the 7th years are going to tutor a few of the 6th years, whom are "trying" very hard in potions but hardly making an A. Honestly Potions isn't that hard. But I wonder how they got into his N.E.W.T.S class if they are barely make an A. (A/N remember wizardry grades)  
  
But of course me being the top of the class hell im even beating that Hermione flake. I was asked to tutor some twit.  
  
Tomorrow we'll find out who the idiot is. Gosh I hope Im not stuck with that Gay guy Colin Creevey. He is such a bloody bloke. I caught him gazing at me during Dinner time last friday ugh. Made me want to puke and i lost my appetite, and usually Im a pig. As so says my dearest Mum. I also hope its not that Ginny Weasley girl either. I swear she's like so bold at times she has fame, but the rest of the time she is overlooked and in the corners being shy.  
  
Er your probably wondering how i know this. Ah well when you are attacked by a bat bogey hex with little wings all over you don't forgive and forget that easily. Even if it was about 2 years ago.  
  
Ah, well its about 12 Midnight so I better go off to sleep.  
  
October 26th  
  
Damnit!  
  
I must of jinxed myself. Alright I'll tell you what happened.  
  
Pro. Snape came up to me today after calls and told me I'll be the tutor of Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Ugh, I must of jinxed myself yesterday night or something. The youngest Weasel of the klan of many Weasels.  
  
Tomorrow the tutoring will start. Every weekday till Dec. And if they are still blokes by the end of Dec. we'll have to tutor them till the end of the the school year or before the exams start.  
  
But just beacuse I don't like the twit doesn't mean i won't help her out. I'd get in trouble anyways...Wouldn't want that.  
  
Er time to go to the Great Hall for something to eat. Hopefully Colin won't be starring at my arse when I come in.  
  
October 27th  
  
It's around 7:30 in the morning and Im just sitting here writing in this little book. I though it'd be nice to watch the sunrise. Yeah Yeah I know so sweet and charming huh?  
  
Later  
  
Well, that was interesting. When i reached the classroom to where I'd be tutoring Littlest Weasel bigger weasel ( the insufferable Ron) came up to me and warned me.  
  
B.W: If you dare think to lay a hand on my baby sister. I'll make sure your dead before you touch her.  
  
The sweet Me: Whatever Overprotective Weasley I wouldn't want to touch such trash as you or your little sister and on that subject YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY.  
  
B.W:WE ARE NOT TRASH YOU you little Ferret. I-  
  
And then i turned around and left. Stupid bloke who does he take me for?  
  
Snape and Ginny were already there. Snape said today we should just "get to know each other better" for about 30 minutes and to leave after that if we wanted. Hell i'd be gone out of that classroom in 1 minute who the hell does he think we are?  
  
The oOo lets have tea Gi-Weasel and have the greatest of times! Er right anyways  
  
He left us there glaring at each other. I said to start the convo.  
  
Me: Yes, I know Little Weaslette I am beautiful aren't I?  
  
She blushed a bit of pink but came back at me.  
  
Weaslette:Well don't be sure about that Ferret. You are'nt that much to look at. But I do see that you are also staring at me.  
  
Me: Of course I am. Every girl wants a piece of me, what's so different about you?  
  
Her:Well thats easy Ferret. Im a weasel. And us Weasels aren't attracted to ferrets all to much.  
  
This made me laugh and feel insulted at the same time. Who does she think she is? And that ferret thing WAS A LONG TIME AGO DAMNIT.  
  
Me: Well I guess you have a point there huh?  
  
Her: Well duh you bloke. Im always right.  
  
Me:Then why are we here?  
  
Her:Except in potions of course...  
  
She sort of stuttered when she said that.  
  
Me: So who's the bloke now dum-dumb.  
  
She then glared at me, while I guess you could call it a "giggle". But i then smirked it right off.Then she rolled her eyes and looked away.  
  
I then told her to tell her to tell Ron that Im not going to touch her baby sister and yada yada. She cracked up and said "Okay"  
  
We somehow got into a conversation that lasted about a good hour. It was filled with insults of course... Snape came back into the room shocked we were even talking somewhat causally he then told us off. We both said "Okay" and left with nothing else to say.  
  
She smells nice you know. Uh er not that I was sniffing her. Im not a dog...  
  
October 30th  
  
Today during lunch Dumbledore told us that we were going to have some silly 7th year Halloween ball just for us 7th years. In a separate room than the other years.  
  
He calls it an early going away present. Honestly the ideas of this man. He also told us that we could bring 6th and 5th years as our dates.  
  
Of course loads of stupid twit girls came rushing towards me and asking if I wanted to go with them, But before I could say anything the insufferable Pansy Parkinson yelled out. "He's not going to the Ball with ANY of you little prats. He's going with me!" She said in this over confident smirk which soon shattered when I said. "I wouldn't go with you Pansy if my life depended on it""But she was correct about the first part".  
  
Ugh, I don't want to go to that forsaken dance.  
  
Later  
  
I just got back from tutoring Gi-Weasel. If its one thing Im surprised that she even knows what a damn love potion is. I have loads to teach this chick.  
  
But you know she has Crimson hair...not carrot red like B.W. not that i was starring or anything....  
  
October 31st. Halloween.  
  
Alright it's around 12 noon and Potions is next. Right now im in the library. I was going to read some "Advanced Potions for the Not so Advanced" for Little Weaslette. Thought maybe it could help me with the teaching, But i found you instead and decided to write in here instead. I have to help Gi-Weasel for the 6th year pre-N.E.W.T.S coming soon. So instead of going to class me and Weasel are going to a spare room. What fun. Still haven't found a date for the Ball but I don't intend on going so..anyways Well its time to meet up with Weaslette.  
  
Later  
  
Alright Lil Weaslette isn't as stupid as i took her for. I think her problem is that she doesn't concentrate hard enough. study hard enough which I can tell she doesn't do at all, she needs more confidence and/or she hate Snape and wants to piss him off. Er well anyways I got a hold of a full bottle of fire whiskey from a dear old friend. NOW I have a good date. :D I think I'll go to my favorite spot in front of the lake beside this big willow tree to enjoy my wonderful date.  
  
Even More later around 3 A.M  
  
Well right now im in complete and uder shock. Well sorta. I'llt ell you what happend. Alright I go to my favorite spot when all of a sudden I see Lil Weaslette right where i plan on enjoying my date. (remember my fire whiskey)  
  
Me: What the bloody hell are you doing here Weasel?  
  
Her:Don't have a date to the Dance because im to ugly, and shouldn't I be asking you the same question?  
  
Me:You aren't ugly. (me now thinking SHIT SHIT why the hell did i say that...)  
  
Her:....?  
  
Me: I mean you aren't ugly to the point that you shouldn't asked out to a dance or anything.  
  
Her:I hardly understood a word you said.  
  
Me: yeah..anyways..  
  
I sat next to her bring out the bottle of whiskey. Then I said,"Well since you don't have a date care to share mine with me?"  
  
She smiled crookedly and agreed. I could tell it was the first time she had ever drank alcohol in her life.  
  
But then before i know it or her the bottle was completely empty and we were laughing at how the freaking water moved?!?!  
  
I finally got myself together somewhat, but then I felt that we were both staring at each other awkwardly.  
  
You know she has really pretty chocolate colored eyes.  
  
But then I felt our bodies getting closer and she whispered something about my eyes being a beautiful steel grey. Then I think we both realized what we were doing and pulled away. Then I thought in disgust ugh a Weasley and a Malfoy? Riiiiight.  
  
But of course we were still drunk and still in affect of the alcohol when she said, "You know what we should do with this bottle hic We should put a little secret message in it and put it in the lake for funnies" she said in this almost insane laugh, but then I started laughing. She took out a spare piece of parchment and quill.  
  
She wrote: I just drank half of this bottle, but im still a virgin and my shoes smell like dragon shit HA ha HA ha  
  
I wrote:HAHA Roses are blue violets are red I look at you and I go MOO HAHA it rhymed!  
  
We both laughed insanely and put our little message in the moist bottle and put the cork back on it. Then we threw it out into the middle of the lake and watch it hit the giant squid. We fell to the ground laughing as it went wild splashing water everywhere. We of course soaked. I then said a sobering charm to make us somewhat sober again.  
  
We looked at each other oddly surprised at what we have just done. She left mumbling I'll see you later or something of the sort with her mouth just opened a bit, not that I was looking straight at her mouth or anything at that exact moment.. I just stayed there a bit longer. Then I finally left. I went back into my room without thinking a single thought. But now im here writing in this book again. Hm i shared my date with another girl and yet i didn't get any, OH WOW that stuff must still be taking its affect on me, if I thought such thoughts about her...  
  
(Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to JKR or HARRY POTTER so don't sue :D it was just an idea if it i get some reviews i might continue it :  



End file.
